Just So You Know
by TG4EVER
Summary: Troy loves Gabriella,Gabriella loves Troy but is with Ryan.SOnfi to Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney Troyella


JUST SO YOU KNOW(ONESHOT)

Pairings:Ryella,Troyella

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away_

"Hey Troy,Whats up?,"she yelled walking over to me smiling brightly.I wanted to just leave but I couldn't.I can't turn away from those

chocolate-brown eyes."He...Hey,"was all I barely got out

_I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

"I love this.How did you find this.Well...how did the science club find this,"she said staring into amazment as she took the with the wind and allowed it to blow her away,"She is so beautiful."I thought staring at her brown curly hair flowed with the wind."No...no she is with my best friend,I can't."

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

"Troy,your my best friend.You know that right,"she told me getting up from my bed."God she looks so beautiful,How did I not tell her.I had these feelings inside for so long...since 9 th grade.Why won't they go away."I whispered."What?"Snapping out of his trance"Yes I know and your mine to,"

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it_

"Hey baby,"Ryan said kissing her passionatly making her giggle and pull back

"Hey Ryan,"she replied and kissing him once agin turning it into a makeout session.Not noticing I was staring at them holding back tears as Ryan grabbed Gabriella by her waist.

"Hey dude,you need to tell her already,"my other best friend Chad said seeing Gabriella and Ryan now talking."She loves you,but she thinks you don't so Ryan fills her,she only likes him."Taylor came behind saying trying to reassure me.

_I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go_

"Gabriella will you wear my class ring?"Ryan said in front of me and everyone at lunch."Yes"She repiled slipping the ring on not noticing that I had ran out of the cafeteria with tears.

_  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

I haven't talked to Gabriella in a week already and it was killing me and I bet her.Much to his surprise Ryan knew was glad me and Gabriella stopped talking."Oops,..Sorry,"someone said getting up not noticing who she had bummed in to."Its ok,"I said helping her up."Tr...Troy,""Gabbi,hey um...wutz up,"

_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say_

"Troy.Whats wrong,"Gabriella said with full of concern

"I...I...can't talk to you anymore...Sor...Sorry,"I said playing with his feet staring at the ground

Tears feeling up in her eyes,"Why...What did I do,"

"Hey baby,What's wrong?...Hey Troy,"Ryan said putting his arms around Gabriella

_Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

"Gabriella come on you know you want to."Ryan said as he tried to pull Gabriella upstairs to his bedroom."No Ryan I really don't"she said leaving.I looked to see if I should follow or not but didn't once I saw Ryan run after her."Gabriella I'm sorry ok,I know you want to wait so I'll respect you for that"he said kissing her and she kissed him back.

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop_

"Troy come on tell her already,I hate Ryan.He told me he wants to take it to the next step and will do anything to get it,"Chad said firmly and angry.I lost it I ran to were Ryan and Gabriella where again at the stairs and pushed him."Troy!What the hell?"Gabriella said leaving upstairs with Ryan."Troy we are not friends anymore!"she said sad and angry._  
_

_  
This emptiness is killin' me  
Im wondering why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here_

"I can't believe I did that."Troy said softly looking at his hands."Gabriella and Me have always been best friends...I have to tell her what Chad told me."I ran outside and walked to her house and climbed her balcony.I heard crying and two people talking."Gabby,if you love him why are you with Ryan?"Taylor said."Because he never told me and I just gave in to Ryan."she said snapping and hearing something outside.She opened the door to find me standing there with a tear-stained face._  
_

_  
Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it_

Ryan was still pissed that Gabriella forgave me.I think he knew I loved her and I couldn't take it anymore.I slammed my hand on the wall.I loved her so much that it hurted like hell.

_I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now_

Ryan,Gabriella,and me were at her house chilling.I was gonna tell her once I got to be alone with her.I didn't care at all about Ryan.I wanted Gabriella and that was the end.

_  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to_

Once Ryan left home.I took my chance."Gabriella.Listen I have tried not talking to you,ignoring you,going out with other girls but I can't,"Gabriella started to tear up"Why do you want to ingnore me,"she said looking down.

_  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_  
_"Gabriella..."I breathed."Yes"she said.We were sitting so close to each other."Gabby I...I...I can show you better."and with that he kissed her with so much passion and love that he had for her,To his surprise she kissed back with the same love and passion.Troy backed away and knelt forheads with her."I love You Gabriella for so long I have."Gabriella smiled and said"I love you to so so so much I tried moving on with Ryan but I couldn't either.Your the one I wanted to save myself for."Troy smiled knowing he was doing the exact same thing and kissed her.


End file.
